Nothing more?
by s0undasleep
Summary: Matt/Lita fic...('nuff said!) Matt just realised he loves Lita, but would she return his affections? **Chapter 2 up** Review...~
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own WWF and it's wrestlers…  
  
  
  
Nothing more?  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked so fragile, her tanned face bathed in the coolness of the full moon. Her knees were drawn to her chest, and her head was resting on them. This was one of the few moments she dropped her pretence of being the all tough WWF diva. Her russet, warm eyes were half-closed, sleepy probably due to the lack of conversation between us. I was sitting so close to her… I could feel her warmth, smell her scent.  
  
  
  
Finally, her lethargic posture slumped down to a slouch, indicating that she was asleep. Still, I said nothing. Maybe I was just selfish. I just wanted to see more of this flame-haired beauty. Her breathing brought a sense of calmness to me, but I knew this had to end. I am only her good friend. Or maybe her best friend. What's the difference? I was still in no position to show any more affection than I was supposed to give – as a friend. Nothing more.  
  
  
  
"Amy," I shook her by the shoulders gently, with one hand, and the sleeping beauty groaned lazily before murmuring something about how late it was. She struggled to stand up, to make her way back to her room, which was connected to the balcony that we were sitting in.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Matt," she called out just before she collapsed onto the neatly made double bed, this time falling into real sound sleep. And judging by the time, she wasn't going to wake up until noon the next day.  
  
  
  
"Good night, Amy," I said to nobody, leaning over to kiss her forehead, making sure I didn't wake her up. I pulled the quilt covers over her and gave her one last glance before I left the room.  
  
  
  
And so another day ends. Another day of torture endured. I patted myself on the back, though I did not really feel very honoured.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: I just had to write a Matt/Lita story!! So, should I continue or end it here?? Review~!! 


	2. Track 1: Jeff Hardy

Disclaimer: no, I don't own WWF and I don't plan to.  
  
  
  
Dedication: bluerock (I see your review!), Tsuki Tenshi (… to you too), to all those who reviewed the intro chapter of Nothing More? (thanx a million!! Here's chapter 1 for you!~)  
  
  
  
Author's note: Oops, I guess I didn't mention who the 'I' in the last chapter was. In case anyone still doesn't know, it's Matt Hardy, 1 half of the Hardy Boys. Oh yeah, the Team extreme is not split up by the brand extension thing right? Thank god… sigh, I'm still sad that the APA and the Dudley Boys are gonna be separated though… **sob sob** they were such great tag teams! And what's up with Billy and Chuck? Are they… um… in love? (I know I'm slow here, but still…)  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
[Jeff Hardy]  
  
  
  
I was awake. Though I hoped that by keeping my eyes shut for a while longer, I could go back to sleep again.  
  
  
  
No such luck.  
  
  
  
Even with my eyes closed, the brightness of the sun stung my eyes. I stirred and managed to sit up, my hands ruffling the many sheets of paper that littered my bed. Damn! I must have fallen asleep while practising guitar.  
  
  
  
Today would be another lazy day spent at home, a break from the usual bright lights and complications in the WWF. Don't ask me why, but I just live without coming home at least once a week.  
  
  
  
My eyes drifted to a figure lying near the wall, all curled up and still very sound asleep. Matt? That's weird, he was usually up earlier than me. Much earlier. Besides, I didn't remember him coming into my bedroom yesterday night.  
  
  
  
I shrugged. So he slept late last night.  
  
  
  
I climbed down the bad gently and made my way to the adjoining bathroom to wash up. Looking into the mirror, I once again saw the Jeff Hardy who was in high school. The boy who never fit in. The boy who had a dream of becoming a wrestler. The boy in his boxers. That part of me could never be erased. Every single day, I wake up and remind myself not to be overwhelmed by the fame and fortune that seemed to make its way closer and closer to me.  
  
  
  
All the crazy hair colour, all the weird moustache patterns, all the half- shaven remains of my hair, all the ladder jumping and swanton bombs – they're all part of me. It's just the kind of extreme attitude I've always had. (AN: sounds familiar, anyone?)  
  
  
  
After doing all the necessary stuff, I threw on a white singlet over my bare chest, the loud cuckoo clock in the hall signalling that it was already noon. Great. Half a day off work gone. As I walked past Amy's room, I could hear her faint snoring. That room was originally Matt's, but since Amy was staying with us, he let her have the room.  
  
  
  
"Dad?" I called out from the second floor. No reply. He must have gone out to buy something, I thought idly. I felt slightly disappointed. I was hoping that I could catch up with him, since I had not been home this past week. Oh well, I could always say hi when he comes home.  
  
  
  
I climbed slowly down the huge wooden staircase, just as Cody entered the house through the back door. He no longer fitted the flap that Matt had fixed onto the door not too long ago. That boy was really growing fast. Cody greeted me with a familiar woof, and I couldn't resist scratching the large dog behind the ear.  
  
  
  
"Hungry?" I murmured, while he looked at me, tongue extended, panting with that innocent puppy look. He wagged his tail in approval, and I gave him a chuckle before going to the kitchen to prepare his meal. That was what I loved about dogs. Everything only revolved around food and chasing rabbits. Maybe it was the fact that everything around me was falling apart.  
  
  
  
Recently, the WWF has split up its wrestlers – to Raw and Smackdown!. Luckily, I was still with Matt and Amy, on Raw. Unfortunately, two of the greatest tag teams in the history of the WWF were broken up because of the brand extension – the Dudley boys and the APA. They had shared the greatest moments of our career – our first Tag Team Championship, the TLC I, TLC II – and now they would go their separate ways.  
  
  
  
And now, Matt was acting all strange. Maybe it was my imagination, but recently, he seemed more… withdrawn. And especially when we were with Amy. Before, he would tell me everything – his troubles, his joys. We would share everything, just like we shared our dream when we were young. But now, now we only talk about work-related stuff. He thinks I don't notice, but a certain sadness has invaded his eyes. A part of me wants to reach out to him, to offer brotherly help. Yet another part wants me to let him cool down first.  
  
  
  
"Here you go," I pushed the bowl towards Cody and watched him lick his food before heading upstairs to wake up the two little pigs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: sorry, this chapter is quite extra isn't it? I promise there'll be more… exciting stuff in the later chapters…  
  
Oh yeah, I would really appreciate reviews too… thank you… =) 


	3. Track 2: Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: don't own WWF, especially the Hardy Boys. If only I did!  
  
  
  
Dedication: To two of my bestest pals, bluerock and Tsuki Tenshi, and to everyone else who reviewed! Without you, there would be no motivation for me to write… so, thanks a million! Here's chapter 2 for all of you – enjoy!  
  
  
  
Nothing more – chapter 2  
  
  
  
~Matt~  
  
  
  
"Jeff," I called out to my little brother. Sure, I know he's no longer a kid, but hey, to me he was always my baby brother.  
  
  
  
My purple-haired brother turned away from the magazine he was reading and faced at me, while I slipped into the seat next to him on the couch. "What's wrong, Matt?" Jeff asked, a look of deep concern overshadowing his eyes. Carelessly, he tossed the magazine into a pile of unread newspapers and equally boring reads.  
  
  
  
I could feel Jeff's questioning me, but I expertly avoided his gaze. I fumbled with my shirt nervously, wondering if I really should tell him everything.  
  
  
  
Go on, a voice in my head ordered me. He's your brother after all.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, I'm… I'm really confused now," I began, meeting his eyes for a brief moment. I knew he was my brother and everything, but hey, it isn't easy baring your soul.  
  
  
  
Jeff said nothing, but his eyes told me that he was listening, waiting for more.  
  
  
  
I glanced to the top of the stairs to make that sure Amy was still asleep. Ignoring the gut feeling in my stomach, I took a deep breath and started, "You know how the WWF pairs me and Amy up? Well, I'm beginning to wish that our 'relationship' is real… I think that I'm… falling for… Amy," I mumbled the last part in a somewhat incoherent manner. I knew he heard it – I could see out of the corner of my eye the all too familiar I-knew-it look on his face.  
  
  
  
"See, it isn't so hard to admit your feelings, is it?" he said in a matter- of-fact voice, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
  
  
"Jeff, this isn't funny," I half-scolded, annoyed that he didn't take this half as seriously as I did. Immediately, playful look on his face was replaced by a serious one.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Matt, I just had to," he smiled apologetically. "I should've guessed it when you started acting all silly around her…"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever…" I hadn't realised I was acting weird.  
  
  
  
The three of us – we were the best of friends. I never dreamed that one day I would fall for my on-screen girlfriend. The hugs and kisses we shared in front of all the fans, how I wished they were all real. I know it's hopeless on my part to keep this one-sided love – that's why I'm confiding in Jeff. He would know what to do.  
  
  
  
"What now?" I asked helplessly. I hated the way I sound – pathetic.  
  
  
  
"Tell her," he said simply, his hazel eyes staring straight into mine.  
  
  
  
No, I can't, I wanted to say. Deep down, I knew he was right. There was no point in continuing with this. A fraction of my heart held the faint hope that maybe, just maybe, Amy would actually like someone like me. Sure, we were friends and all, but I know she just looks up to me as a big brother. As the leader of Team Extreme.  
  
  
  
I would love to say that she had feelings for me. I would love to think that she treated me more than a friend when she confided in me. But even I knew that all her smiles and friendly punches were all part of our so- called 'perfect' friendship.  
  
  
  
"Thanks, Jeff," I whispered, and a wave of sadness washed over me. He was right. And I should get this over with as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
~Amy~  
  
  
  
What? No! It can't be true! Matt can't possibly be in love with me… can he? But I just heard him confide in Jeff about…  
  
  
  
My head was throbbing – I don't know from the shock or from the fact that I slept too much. Standing on the second floor, I could hear their conversation clearly, although they can't really see me. I easily forgot the mug I was carrying in my hand and let it go, causing it to crash rudely on the floor, interrupting in their conversation. I, too was jolted back to reality as I hastily step back from the ugly mess I have created. Damn! This wasn't a good way to start the first day of my well-deserved break.  
  
  
  
Matt was upstairs in a second, a look of distressed concern etched onto his face. "Amy! Are you okay?!" he practically shouted. I could only nod in reply. An uncomfortable silence settled between us, and I could see the first traces of red invading his cheeks. Time came to a complete standstill.  
  
  
  
"What just happened?" Jeff asked, a little too curiously, broom and dustpan in hand.  
  
  
  
"Uh, I think I, err… have to go… somewhere…" Matt finished lamely before bolting out of the house, leaving Jeff and I staring at the open door.  
  
  
  
"Matt…" the words came out of my mouth sounding more like a whimper.  
  
  
  
~Matt~  
  
  
  
I had no idea what I was doing. I was in the hall, talking to Jeff, and then the events that happened following it was just registered in my mind as a blur. Now, I realised I was walking along the street leading away from my house aimlessly. I knew I couldn't go back anytime soon. I knew she heard our conversation when I saw her face. How am I going to face her now? I was prepared to let her know – but not so soon, and definitely not in such a way.  
  
  
  
I winced when I thought of what our relationship would be like now. Enemies? Friends? Or more? The whole day I was just walking and thinking. Before I knew it, the sky was already a deep shade of purple.  
  
  
  
Sighing inwardly, I realised I couldn't avoid Amy forever. I had to face up to my problems. It was inevitable – I turned around and headed on the long, dreaded journey home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Finally! After two hours of sitting in front of this stupid computer, I have finished this chapter! Yay! Does Amy have feelings for Matt? Will she admit it? Review!! And find out in the next chapter!!  
  
Ps: Team Extreme rules! 


	4. Track 3: Dear diary

Author's note... It's been a long time (sorry! I was really busy..) I've managed to squeeze this out of my schedule. I promise more in the next chap!  
  
Nothing more - chapter 3  
  
  
  
Diary,  
  
Matt is so, so dead. let's see, it's 9 and he isn't back yet. nope, not since he unwittingly let our favourite Amy know about his deep dark secret! seriously, that guy needs to loosen up... I mean, it's just not right to run away from stuff, right? Man, where the hell is he? I don't think I can count on him to get me dinner...  
  
Anyway, something really bad cropped up at work - well, maybe it's not considered 'cropped up', but Steph called. And you know that whenever she calls there can't be good news. From next week onwards, Matt would be working on Smackdown! instead of  
  
Which means that 3xtreme is no more...  
  
Matt doesn't know about this though - I'm sure he'll be real peeved if he does. As if he doesn't have enough of bad surprises. It's not that bad, really. We'll still be brothers... we'll still be the Hardys in our hearts.  
  
Argh, can't stand it anymore... I'm going to grab a bite. Maybe I'll scribble a little more when I'm filled up.  
  
26/9/02 9:05pm Jeffery Nero Hardy  
  
  
  
diary... o diary...  
  
(what was that for? I think I'm really going nuts!)  
  
I'm beat! I'm so tired thinking of... stuff. A precious day of the break spent on jamming to CDs and lazing.  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
Ok... I'll tell.  
  
I heard something I shouldn't have. I heard them talking about me. That Matt likes me!  
  
Ha ha!  
  
Seriously, I really like what we are now - best friends. Why? Why do I have to hear and spoil everything?  
  
Can I avoid it forever?  
  
Sigh.  
  
26/9/02 9:22pm Amy Dumas  
  
tbc.... 


End file.
